Lady in the Night
by Moonlight Ashes
Summary: When Dante and Lady get bored, what do they do? They go clubbing of course! Reveiws are loved and welcome!


**Game: Devil May Cry**

**Pairing: Lady and Dante.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. T^T I am sadly a loser and can only borrow Dante for a few mere pages. Now on with the story! ^_^**

**Lady in the Night.**

The evening air clung to her skin as she stood atop the roof overlooking the city. The lights made her heart race as the sound of the city filled her being along with the night air pumping her blood faster. She loved the night, clung to it in her sleep, even prayed for it during the day. Night was her domain, her turf, and she ruled this time with a prowess unseen in any other mortal woman. She contained a strength few humans could bare and even fewer wanted to. She was as the night, elusive yet tantalizing to the point you just begin to see into the depths of its soul only to see more darkness masking your eyes. She would come close enough he thought he could taste her scent, only to pull away again and disappear into the dark. Perhaps that was why Dante put up with her, why he allowed her to bully him and why he bullied back. Perhaps it was this ability to trick the half breed that made her so valuable to his daily life. She was far from a normal human, stronger and far more cunning, yet she held a softness unlike any other human. Her heart was troubled though she would not let it be known, if she herself even realized. A torment lay deep in the crevices of her heart, deeper than she would ever allow herself to venture.

Dante knew this, he had been there. He had seen her father there, watching as she was stabbed, condoning it even. The thought irritated Dante and he hadn't realized his finger twitching on the trigger of the silver gun he had been cleaning. He growled to himself as he set it aside. Lady looked up from where she had been admiring the view outside. She gave the half breed a look as if to accuse him of spoiling the peace. He noticed, but looked away as if he didn't care. He hated that look she gave him. She would squint and her nose would coil as if in disgust at the mere sight of him. The hunter had learned to live with this; it was part of life now. Lady sighed as her gaze returned to the window, but failed to recall what she had been watching.

"Boring." She mumbled into her palm.

"You said it." Dante agreed, eyeing his gun barrel.

"Why are we just sitting around then?" She glared. "Let's go do something! Let's just…I don't know…go for a walk and see what happens."

"You okay with being seen in broad daylight with a demon?" Dante smirked, his blue eyes meeting hers. Lady glared back as she leaned away from his stare. She was surprised when the hunter put the gun aside and stood. He didn't even put on his staple red coat or grab a gun or anything. He simply approached the door and waited for her. She stood, leaving her own weapons beside his and not bothering to go change from the Capri's and blouse she donned, with that they left.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Dante asked, waiting for her to suggest something dangerous and not at all "date-like".

"…something to eat?" Lady asked, pointing to a neat looking food stand.

The two soon sat eating pizza and nachos, date food? No, then again they weren't really on a date. They were just bored, Dante tried to convince himself as he sipped a drink. Lady smiled from behind her nacho cheese at the memory of what it was to have fun. She hadn't exactly gotten to do this sort of thing since she was very young, too young to date. Date? This wasn't a date; it was her dragging Dante out of the crummy dump they lived in to join a piece of the human world. She glanced at the half-demon. Was he okay with this? Was it okay to want to be normal for one night? No matter what, he would always be tied to the human world by some force of nature, but how much of him enjoyed that idea?

"Yo, Lady." Dante's voice drove her from her thoughts. She snapped back with a small gasp at how Dante had come close to her face in an effort to stir her. "I asked what now?"

"Umm…I didn't plan this far." She admitted, she truthfully hadn't even planned on leaving the house, yet here she was, on a not-date with Dante. "We can go home if you want?" There was no question in her voice or the way she tried to hold in the fact she was enjoying herself, but Dante could sense this was what she wanted. She needed to be normal for just awhile longer, just one night to her own selfish desire to be like any other young lady. He smirked as he looked around and spotted their next stop.

"Kay, my turn to have fun."

He suddenly took her hand and led her to a building across the street. He surprised himself when he took her hand, but Lady was surprisingly comforted by his hand, as he wore no gloves, and the skin that held his pulse as he flagged a car to stop so they could cross. The building was a club, and while they were on no list and were not exactly dressed for the atmosphere, they were allowed in.

The flashing lights caught Lady off guard as she allowed Dante to lead her shocked figure through the crowd and to a booth away in a corner. She watched the dance floor as Dante ordered drinks, taking advantage of the chance to see how Lady handled alcohol. The music blasted, but not so loud they couldn't talk. Dante simply asked what she thought of the place he chose and when Lady approved with a smile he fell back into silence, not knowing exactly what to say. He noticed how her eyes observed the dance floor, almost studying the moves and the way people seemed to go insane under the power of the flashing lights and music. It was almost a shock when Dante grabbed her wrist and pulled her up.

"Dante?"

"I'll show you how it's done." He smirked at her surprise, who knew that look could cross this heartless woman's face.

Man, could that guy dance. It wasn't anything special or too colorful, but he knew just how to move to look natural while having fun. He took ahold of Lady's hands and started to move her around. When this got old he pulled her closer and eventually had his hands on her waist, making her shy body move to music she couldn't comprehend for the fact his skilled hands were molding into her sides, almost tickling her as she moved. She was starting to get it when the song changed and she found she recognized the tune as some weird rap song about dancing…dirty dancing anyway. She saw the crowd around her pulling moves on strangers she had never seen people do especially in public. When she looked back at Dante, he was lost in the song, but he still held her waist. He did not jump her like the other guys were doing to their girls, nor shove her around him, he just held her there and moved. She realized she was standing still when his eyes, which had been closed as he danced with her, opened and he moved closer to get better control of her actions. He took her hands again and looped them around his neck as they again started to dance.

When Lady called for a break they returned to their table long enough for Dante to down some booze while allowing Lady to experiment with the potent cocktail he had ordered. A few sips and she had drained the cup leaving a pink tint to her face already. This time she grabbed his hand and drug him to the crowd. Music played on and on as Lady became more bold, allowing the fallen night to sink into her veins and the alcohol to guide her body as she pressed closer to Dante. She pulled moves Dante had never seen a girl pull on him, twisting, winking, and stepping to the side all along with the beat. She was mesmerizing in the strobe lights as she moved around, her short hair flailing out as he watched. She was suddenly stumbling into him and he caught her before she slid to the floor.

"Wow, Lady!" He stared as she met his eyes. "You okay?"

"Dante, why don't we do that?" She pointed to a couple in the corner, making out to the music. Dante stared only for a moment as his eyes met Lady's and he stared at how serious she was.

"I…we…" He fought for words and when he found none, he answered her anyway. A small peck on her cheek sent a drunken blush through her veins as she reached up, smashing her lips to his. He was taken off guard till he realized she had passed out in the middle of their kiss. "Great." Dante glared down. He lifted Lady up and as he left the club with her in his arms he cursed to himself. "If only you weren't a freakin Gecko."


End file.
